the_grail_lordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tavern Dice Poker
Before We Start Occasionally, you may find someone in the Taverns that might ask to play a game of Dice Poker. There are many different rule sets, but below is listed the most traditional and simple version. Before beginning, be sure to brush up on basic chat commands. For Dice Poker, one particular command you'll want to know is the "/roll" feature. Simply type "/roll" then specific the number of dice followed by a "d", then the sides per die. For example, to role a single six-sided die, they'd type in chat: /roll 1d6 Now, onto the rules of Dice Poker. As the name suggests, Dice Poker is a form of Poker. It is a gambling game that, while possible to play without betting coin, is usually played for stakes. The players involved place their bets into a pot and role five 6-sided die (5d6). The ultimate objective to winning is either to have the best possible poker "hand" or have all of one's opponents fold out. The winner then gets the pot. Poker Hands and Scoring Poker hands in Dice Poker are read much like traditional Poker hands, with some exceptions. Various combinations of die work toward discerning who has the best hand. Below is listed the type of hands from best to worst: * Five of a Kind (five dice of all the same number, i.e. 1,1,1,1,1) * Four of a Kind (four dice of all the same number, i.e. 3, 5, 5, 5, 5) * Full house (Three of a Kind and a Pair, i.e. 2, 2, 5, 5, 5) * 1-High Straight (dice in order of 3, 4, 5, 6, and 1) * 6-High Straight (dice in order of 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6) * Three of a Kind (three dice out of the five rolled are of the same number, i.e. 3, 4, 6, 6, 6) * Two Pair (two sets of dice out of the five rolled are each of the same number, i.e. 1, 1, 5, 5, 3) * One Pair (two dice out of the five rolled are of the same number, i.e. 2, 3, 4, 4, 6) * Bust (No matches) The ranking order from lowest value die to highest are 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 1, with 2 being the lowest value die and 1 being the highest (1, in this game, is treated like an Ace in cards). In the event of two similar hands, the winning hand is determined by who has the highest value die. For example, if two competing players have Three of a Kind, with Player A having (1, 1, 1, 5, 6) and Player B having (3, 4, 5, 5, 5), Player A would win the pot as 1 is ranked higher value than 5. Buying-in, Betting, Calling, Raising, and Folding Before a game of Dice Poker begins, all players should agree on a minimum buy-in, a maximum buy-in, and a minimum betting amount, measured usually in bronze or silver, though resources, items, and tokens may also be used. The minimum buy-in is the minimum amount of money required for a player to partake in a game. The maximum buy-in is the maximum amount of money a player can bring to the table. The minimum and maximum buy-ins may vary by table or game. One can never bet more than they have at the table however, and if the amount of money they have in the game falls below the minimum buy-in, they will need to either put more in or leave the game. As the game is played, players will have to bet money they've put at the table toward the pot in order to stay in a hand or have a shot at winning. The minimum betting amount is the lowest amount one can bet to start a round. This is often known as the "big blind". As players bet or raise additional funds, others at the table will also be required to either meet that bet or raise in turn. Betting is the act of putting money in the pot toward a poker hand. If a player feels particularly confident or want to add pressure onto their opponents, they may wish to bet higher than the minimum amount. All players in a hand must at least meet or exceed the highest betting amount placed before a round can be continued. Those that don't must fold. The act of exceeding a previous non-minimum bet is known as a raise. The act of raising a previous raise is often called a re-raise. Raises are treated as bets in that all players must either call or re-raise the previous raise to stay in a hand. Calling is the act of meeting a bet or raise exactly but not contributing more to the pot. Folding is the act of refusing to either bet, call, or raise, thus forfeiting any previous money put toward the pot and removing oneself from being able to partake in the current hand until it has concluded. Then the player can choose to join back in the next hand. Order of Play Now that the basics are covered, below is how the order to Dice Poker is played: 1) All players agree to a minimum and maximum buy-in as well as a minimum betting amount, then buy-in for the amount of money they plan to use. 2) An order of play from first to last is determined and a "dealer" is selected. Usually this is done by everyone rolling a 1d100 (type "/roll 1d100"). Highest number player is the dealer and goes first. Lowest roller goes last. Ties are resolves by two parties rolling again. 3) Once a play order is decided, all players must put in their minimum bids. 4) The dealer then rolls five six-sided die by typing "/roll 5d6". 5) A round of betting begins, starting from the person after the dealer and ending with the dealer. Players are betting on whether they think they can beat the dice hand rolled by the dealer. 6) When the turn order comes back to the dealer, assuming they keep playing and don't fold out, the dealer may decide to 'stand' on their hand or roll up to two more time. When they roll, they do not need to roll every one of the five dice again but can declare which dice they are going to re-roll to improve their odds of getting a better hand. For instance, if a dealer rolls 1,1,3,5,6, then instead of rolling all five dice, they can declare they mean only to role the 3, 5, and 6. They roll them and now they have 1,1,1,2,4. The dealer then may choose to declare which dice to roll one final time or they may stand on the current hand if they wish. 7) Another round of betting ensues. 8) After the remaining players have finished betting, they get to roll now and attempt to beat the dealer. As mentioned above, a dealer can only roll a maximum of three times. Likewise, however many times they choose to roll is the maximum number of times the other challenging players can roll. If a dealer only rolled their first time before choosing to 'stand', then the other players at the table get only one roll each as well. 9) The players that beat the dealer win the pot. It is not necessary for them to beat each other. However, if the money cannot be evenly split between all players that have won, the one with the best hand gets the higher share. 10) After the pot is divided, the next person in order is chosen as the dealer, and the game starts all over. NOTE: If a dealer folds out during betting, the pot is split amongst the remaining players. NOTE: Any action a player takes at the table, be it betting, calling, raising, folding, etc. should be done by typing a "/me" command to keep it separate from regular speaking in the tavern. For example, if a player wishes to fold, they should type "/me folds". If they decide to bet 20 bronze, they should type "/me bets 20b". NOTE: Pools and each player's personal banks should be carefully monitored and counted. If possible, a neutral onlooker can keep track, OR the players themselves can keep track, by typing their remaining account after betting or claiming the pool each time. For instance, if a player bets 20b and have 1s at the table, they could type "/me bets 20b and has 80b left." or if a player wins a pot of 1s, they can type "/me claims pot of 1s, bringing personal account to 1s80b". This can get tedious however, so another easier way to keep track is if players use online score software like this: https://keepthescore.co/. In this way, each player can easily monitor the pot, their personal funds, and that of others at the table, to ensure all are playing fairly.